Monsterific Change
by Animeimmy
Summary: All they wanted to do was go o bad it wasn't that simple


The sky was a blend of colours as the sun began to set: oranges, pinks and purples began to bleed together like a watercolour painting. Cody was enjoying every moment of the tranquil scene until a load marooned coloured haired boy interrupted with an irritating screech

"Are we there yet "he asked chocolate brown eyes staring at the drivers head, Hiroaki Ishida, he sighed once again he had gotten roped into being the chaperon-although he wasn't staying this time which concerned him-when his two sons had begged him, using "it's one of the few moments we can really enjoy everyone's company".

"Yes, Davis, we are almost there. Now remember I can't drive you all the way there as it's surrounded by forest". The brown haired man didn't like that idea but grudgingly agreed after much convincing. The road they were on split into two he turned left as they began they journey down the forest lined road. "We're here "he said, hearing numerous mutterings of 'finally'. Everyone clambered out of the van, except for a young blonde and brown haired boy. "Cody, we're here" Tk said gently poking him on his cheek. His gaze turned away from the window to look at the blonde, olive green eyes analysing him before nodding and getting off the van alongside his friend.

In front of them was a thick forest and a narrow footpath that they assumed led to the campsite. A certain cinnamon looked at the forest and groaned "The humidity will ruin my hair "Mimi whined and looked at her best friend, Sora, for backup.

"Mimi that's a rainforest, this forest shouldn't do jack squat to your hair, now grab your stuff and get moving. I don't want to be in there when it gets dark" Sora said, earning a small huff from her friend.

"Alright digidestined, let's roll out "announced Tai before he started walking down the footpath, closely followed by Matt and the others.

Just as Tk was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to meet the gaze of his father "Be careful "he said, handing the blonde a phone," if anything happens call me and I'll there". The young blonde nodded hugged his father and jogged to catch-up with the others.

* * *

"Admit it Tai, we're lost"

"I'm not lost Matt"

"Then where is the footpath, it's getting dark now"

"Getting lost isn't my fault, neither the fact that the sun is going down"

"So you admit that we lost!"

"No, we are not-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! "Shouted Sora "stop arguing and figure out a way to get us to the campsite "needless to say the boys instantly shut ever present sound of hooting owls and leaves rustling leaves did nothing to calm their nerves and here they were a hour or so later still lost.

"We're gonna have to split up,as little as i want your with TK"Tai saying his as he knew there was any chance that he was gonna leave TK with anyone eles."Cody and Joe,Sora and Mimi,Izzy and Yolei,Ken and Davis and me and Kari"he said taking note of how depressed Davis looked and the lack of enthusiasm on everyone's faces.

"Come on guys,i know its scary but the sooner we find the sooner we can get the heck outta this forest.I'll make smores when we get there"he said flashing them a smile which seemed to cheer them up a bit.

The 6 teams split up and went separate directions,each hoping they would find the camp first.

* * *

(TK and Matt)

The cold wind of night slashed at any trace of bare skin(they were wearing short sleeved shirts,Tk with shorts and Matt with trousers)and the dark of the forest seemed never shivered,Matt noticed this and brought his little brother closer to his chest to which the younger buried his face in-enjoying the much as he enjoyed having everyone's company he loved being with his brother ,alone,it gave him the opportunity to be more affectionate.

"Don't worry Pipsqueak we will find it soon "the older blonde said,ruffling his blonde locks that lay beneath the white bucket hat he was so fond of.

"i'm almost as tall as you"he replied

"Yes,but i'm still older and even if you do get taller i'll still refer to you as such"he said flashing his lil bro a cheeky grin and continued walking,only to stop abruptly at the rustle emanating from the bush that lay ahead(they had come to a little clearing).

"Matt,what is that"the younger had tried to hide it but the older could hear the fear in it,and the tightened grip on his shirt

"I don't know"he responded,tightening his grip around the boys shoulders protectively.

The rustle became louder,before becoming silent,that's when it pounced.

* * *

**SORRY!But its 11 and my mum wants me in bed,i will continue as soon as possible and the chapters will be longer,i just wanted to post for reading :)**


End file.
